Dino Thunder: the Pink Veteran
by k.j.f
Summary: A vet ranger comes to Reefside and gets pulled back into the action
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. plane

Dana was walking around the plane that she had been living on for past 3 years. She went to the cargo bay to start training. Dana was half-way done with her training for the day when Skye walked into the room.

S: Dana, Director Coulson wants to see you.

D: what does he want?

S: didn't say

D: thanks Skye

Dana walked up the stairs into the office. Director Coulson and Agent May were standing at his desk.

D: Director, you asked to see me.

Director Coulson looked up.

PC: Ah yes, Agent Coulson. You are going on a mission to Reefside, California. There have been strange occurrences there and you need to go see what they are.

Dana sensed that Coulson was hiding something.

D: why only me?

PC: because you were trained by the best and you are one of the most trust-worthy agents I have.

D: why not May

PC: because she can't blend in like you can

D: my cover

PC: high school student, named Isabella Nadine Russo, A blond haired, blue- eyed, eighteen year old senior, and you are the schools newest Cheerleader.

D: High school… you want me to go to high school? I have never been a public school in my life.

PC: you get a laptop, guitar, soccer-ball, cell phone and half a million dollars

D: when do I leave?

PC: one hour

Dana left the room and started to go pack. She grabbed a duffle bag and put in all of her ranger uniforms, including helmets, blasters, and morphers. She grabbed an S.H.I.E.L.D. duffle bag and started to pack all the weapons that she owned. She changed into a cheer outfit and changed her hair and eye color to what Coulson specified. Skye walked in. She saw Dana looking like a cheerleader.

D: put the stuff by the door a word to anybody and I will report you to Coulson myself.

Skye ran out of the room after setting the two laptop bag by the door. Dana grabbed the bags. She put them on her bed. She opened one and pulled out the laptop, phone, Walmart credit card, a wallet that she can put her phone in, and a set of keys. Dana also pulled out a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge that had her name on it. Dana put the wallet and badge in a pink purse that Kat gave her. Dana put the Laptop in an Avengers Messenger bag. She opened the other bag that Skye brought in and saw it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and a bracelet with a pink Gem. The tag on the Bracelet said that it was from Tommy and it needed to be kept out of evil's hands. Dana put the uniform in the duffle bag with the ranger uniforms and the bracelet on her wrist. She grabbed the keys and stormed up to Coulson's office.

D: Director Coulson, we have a problem.

Dana slammed the keys down on his desk.

PC: Nice outfit.

D: quit Stalling. Why am I getting a new vehicle?

PC: because…umm…well…

D: three seconds

PC: someone strapped an explosive to it and we had to push it out of the cargo bay. You get to get LOLA

D: did you hear the vehicle explode?

PC: yes

D: I don't want the car. I'm almost ready.

PC: when you are ready go to the cargo bay with your bags. Someone will be waiting at the AG international.

D: S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?

PC: yes

D: no need… I know someone who lives in Angel Grove who can give me a drive.

Dana left his office. She went back to her room and started to pack clothes into the third Duffle bag. When she was finished, she used her telekinesis to carry all of her bags down to the Cargo bay. She pulled out her phone and called TJ.

TJ: Officer Johnson

D: when is yours AND Jason's break?

TJ: in about fifteen minutes

D: get Jason and hand him the phone

There was a shuffle.

JLS: why did you need to know when my break is?

D: I am going to be landing in ten minutes at AG international. I am going to need one of you to bring me Lightning Cruiser. Now take the phone to your boss now.

JLS: you are about to pull rank aren't you?

D: you know me so well

There was about a five minute pause.

U: who is this?

D: this is Agent Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcements, and Logistics Division. I will need Officers Jason Lee Scott and Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson to come to the airport and get me and then come to my HQ to help me with a secret project.

U: so you expect me to let you take two of my best officers for a secret project you won't tell me about.

D: do I need to call Director Coulson and tell him you are giving him trouble?

U: no mam

D: then have them there and waiting by the time I land and we won't have a problem.

Dana hung up. She snapped her fingers and was changed into a work out outfit and started to train. The PA system came online.

PC: Dana, you better be in the Cargo bay.

D:*Yelling*I am cool your jets dad

PC: get back in the outfit you were just in. You need to stay in character.

D: I haven't finished my training today

PC: you can it later, now get back into uniform

D: fine

Dana snapped her fingers and was dressed in a pink cheerleaders outfit.

PC: we are landing in five minutes

D: okay, sir.

PC: come to my office real quick

Dana teleported outside of his office. She walked in.

D: sir

PC: you have a house in Reefside waiting for you. The address is 1993 Valencia Drive. Here are your keys

Coulson tossed her a set of house keys. Dana caught them.

PC: be careful Coulson

D: always am

PC: even more

D: do I really have to be a cheerleader they are so preppy?

PC: did I say cheerleader? Oops, I meant Soccer player

D: so you mean that I am wearing this Cheerleaders uniform for nothing

PC: it is an honest mistake

D: honest mistake my foot

Dana teleported out of his office. She went to her room. She unpacked all of the cheerleader clothes and packed all of her soccer gear. She also packed normal clothes so that she didn't have to wear her soccer gear all the time. She felt the plane start to Descend. She grabbed her bag and teleported to the cargo bay and strapped in. When the plane touched down, Dana unbuckled and walked over to her bags. The cargo bay doors opened and Dana saw Jason and TJ.

Angel Grove Airport

D: hey boys

TJ: why do you want my car?

D: some idiot blew up my jeep

JLS: you gave them hell didn't you?

D: guys, be a gentleman and grab my bags

TJ: you are a nice kid Dana

D: and why's that?

JLS: you got us basically the rest of the day off

D: you still have to help me get settled into Reefside

TJ: let's go shall we

Jason grabbed the duffle bag that held her ranger and S.H.I.E.L.D. gear and her messenger bag. TJ grabbed the Duffle bag that had her weapons and the one that held her clothes.

TJ: where are you going to be staying?

D: 1993 Valencia Drive

JLS: so why are you even going to Reefside?

D: I am on a classified mission.

TJ: that explains you being a blonde

D: make a blonde joke and I'll kick your ass

JLS: let's go to Reefside already

D: follow me boys. I'll lead you to my house.

Dana walked over to Red Lightning (TJ's Car) and opened the door.

TJ: I still don't see why you have to take my car

D: I need to blend in better

TJ: take Jason's truck. It's girly

D: 1. Tommy took it. 2. I need a car. 3. Mine was blown up and 4. You can't say no to you fave little Sis

TJ: point

Dana got into Red Lightning. TJ and Jason got into his cop car. They drove for about half an hour when they pulled up to a two-story house. They pulled into the garage.

1993 Valencia Drive

They got out of the car and walked out to the front yard. Dana saw that she was living across from the person that she never wanted to see again. Tommy Oliver. Dana pulled out her phone and called Coulson.

PC: Director Coulson

D: when were you going to tell me that Tommy lived across me?

PC: this is a voice recording. I'm sore-

D: bullshit. This is not a voice recording and you know it.

PC: I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have accepted the mission otherwise

D: well at least I wanted to know what I was getting into

PC: yea because you would've made the same decision otherwise

D: what am I really here for?

PC: the real reason you are there is because you and Tommy need to settle the dispute that you two have going on?

D: it's like you have no faith in me

PC: no I just know how your anger is

D: if you know how my anger is than you know that I am beyond pissed at the moment

PC: you are there on a mission no I expect you to fulfill it

D: yes sir

Dana hung up and threw her phone against a tree and it broke. Jason walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Dana looked up at him.

JLS: are you okay?

D: Coulson is being a douche

JLS: bosses can be like that

D: he didn't even think to tell me that Tommy lives across the street.

TJ walked up.

TJ: what did I hear about Tommy?

D: he lives across the street

JLS: really?

D: yeah and he has a secret lab under his house.

Dana looked into the ground using her X-ray vision. She saw a pedestal holding 3 gems similar to the pink one on her wrist.

D: that son of a bitch

JLS: what?

D: Tommy is going to make a team of power rangers

TJ: Tommy is doing what exactly

D: Tommy has three Dino gems in his basement

Dana's new phone rang. She saw that Tony Stark was calling.

D: what do you want Stark?

TS: Phil told me to tell you that you are not going to be allowed back on the plane until you and Tommy settle the dispute you two are having

D: so basically I don't have a home until me and Tommy get back on each other's buddy list

TS: that is what he said

D: what do you say?

TS: I say that he shouldn't force you to be friends with him if you don't want to.

D: do you have an extra room in the tower?

TS: yea why?

D: make Sure Jarvis has it ready within the week

TS: what are you going to do?

D: I am going to do just what he asked and then I am going to head to The Stark tower

TS: what will Coulson do?

D: he kicked me out basically, so what more can he do to me?

TS: he is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would it be wise to anger him

D: he already angered me, and whose anger are you more worried about?

TS: good point

D: I may not be a full adult but I will be damned if I let someone control my life

TS: what will the cost be of that though… you finally have a family, so why jeopardize it?

D: what people don't understand is… I can take care of myself.

TS: but you don't have to

D: I have been looking out for myself since I was ten. Yea Tommy took me in, but he isn't my parents and I will never see him as that. Tommy had taken up for me but as a big brother. I trusted him with everything but I didn't seem to have his trust enough that he lied to me.

TS: Dana, maybe he did it to protect you

D: I am tired of people trying to protect me

TS: you are always welcome in Stark Tower anytime

D: are you actually agreeing with me?

TS: the one and only time

D: at least someone is on my side

Dana hung up the phone and looked at Jason and TJ.

D: I have a mission and I intend to do it.

JLS: yea but how? I mean you aren't going to stay a blonde

D: you're right. I won't. If he wants this done then I am doing this my way. No cover. No being S.H.I.E.L.D. I am going to do this as Dana. One of the best power rangers in the world. Let's get the rest of my stuff inside.

TJ: Coulson registered you as Isabella

D: actually I am going to register myself. He just told them that one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s teenaged agents is going to be on the soccer team and that I was going to have to show my ID badge.

JLS: are you sure you want to do this? We both know what this leads to.

D: I know. I am going to do it

JLS: you told Trini that you wouldn't

D: you know you can't choose the power the power chooses you

TJ: you know you are going to have a pissed off yellow and pink rangers on your hands

D: and if you don't shut up, you will get your butt kicked by a pink ranger

JLS: I'm just saying that you don't want Trini and Cassie on your bad side

D: who strikes more fear in you, me or the girls?

JLS: you but the girls are scary too

D: point for me

Dana walked inside. The boys followed her inside. They set the bags by the door and walked into the kitchen.

JLS: Dana, we're hungry

D: look in the cabinet. Don't mess with the fridge.

TJ: me and Jason have to go

D: the girls or your job

JLS: taking the girls shopping is a job

The boys left. Dana turned back into a brunette and the bluest eyes. She changed into a pair of Jogging pants and the matching Lightspeed jogging hoodie. Dana grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She started to walk to the door when she heard a crash in the kitchen. Dana summoned one of her lightspeed blasters. Dana cautiously walked toward the kitchen with her blaster aimed and ready to fire. She turned invisible. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen and saw a person rummaging through her cabinets. She stepped on a squeaky floorboard. The person instantly looked up. Dana saw that the person was really a demon. She silently walked over to the island and turned visible again.

D: you do know that it is very stupid to break into a power ranger's house.

The demon stood up and looked at her.

U: who are you?

D: you know that I can ask you the same question

U: you look familiar

D: I have no idea what you are talking about.

U: oh, but deep down you knew. Now, I remember. You are the brat who got away

D: how do you know that?

U: because I am the one you got away from. I killed your parents and now I am going to kill you.

D: you killed my parents and now I am going to kill you.

The demon threw fireballs at Dana. One hit her in her arm. Dana shot her blaster at the demon. He deflected all of the shots. The demon flicked his hand to the side and the blaster flew from Dana's hand.

D: shit.

The demon threw more fireballs at her. She dodged all of them. The demon summoned knives and threw them at her. Dana dodged all of them except two. One in her arm and the other in her stomach. Dana pulled the knife out of her arm. Dana fell to the ground and started to pull herself toward the living room. Dana's vision started to get blurry. She saw a bunch of blue and white orbs swirling around in a circle. When the orbs disappeared there were four people. Dana's vision came into focus. She saw the three females go to fight the demon. She saw the man look toward her. She immediately went on the defensive. She saw the man start to come toward her. Dana used her telekinesis to throw things at the man to keep him away from her. The man realized that Dana was scared and she didn't know him.

L: my name is Leo. I'm here to help you.

D: how can I be sure?

L: because I am a whitelighter

Dana's vision went out of focus. Leo noticed that things quit flying toward him. He ran over to her and pulled the knife out of her stomach and then started healing her. Her arm healed fairly quickly. The one that was taking time was the one on her stomach. Dana was slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings. When Leo finished healing Dana's stomach, she opened her eyes and jumped up. She summoned two time force blasters. She aimed them at the charmed ones.

D: who are you people?

Piper: we just saved your life the least you could do is say thanks

D: I will only say this once more. Who are you people?

Phoebe: let's try this from a different approach. I am Phoebe. These are my sisters, Piper and Paige. We are the Halliwell sisters. Otherwise known as

D: [shockingly whispering] the charmed ones

Dana's mind was having a hard time processing it to the point where it just shut down and she passed out. Leo caught her before she could fall. The blasters fell to the floor. He carried her over to the couch in the living room and laid her down. Leo walked into the kitchen.

Phoebe: how is she, Leo

L: I think that she was not able to comprehend what just happened and her brain shut down

Paige: I think that it would be best if one of us girls sat with her

Piper: no we need to talk about why that demon attacked her

L: let's wait and ask her when she wakes up

In the living room

Dana started to wake up. Everything that happened before she passed out came to the front of her mind. She remembered what the demon said about it killing her parents. She started to cry. She felt someone sit beside her.

Paige: it helps if you talk about it

D: that demon thing killed my parents when I was young and then I found him rummaging for something in my kitchen and then I tried to fight him but that's when he disarmed me. I thought that he was going to kill me just like he killed my parents.

Paige: I know how you feel. I have people trying to kill me every day.

D: you would think being a power ranger that I would be used to it

Paige: you are a power ranger?

D: please say that I didn't say that out loud.

Phoebe: you are a power ranger

D: crap

Piper: how long have you been a power ranger?

D: [mumbling] three years

L: what is the most dangerous monster our villain you faced ?

Dana's mind instantly went to Tommy when he was captured and being tortured by Ransik. She opened up her link to Tommy. She felt fear coming off of him in waves.

'D: Tommy, are you okay?'

'TO:[weak] Dana?'

'D: Tommy, where are you?'

'TO: on Mesagog's island fortress'

'D: how bad are you hurt?'

Dana listened with her mind. She didn't hear anything from Tommy. She felt his vitals and they was real low. Dana looked at Leo.

D: Leo, you can heal people right?

L: as long as they aren't dead

D: can you orb to a location if you haven't been

L: I need a picture of the place

Dana reached out mentally to Tommy and looked through his eyes. She telepathically sent the picture to Leo.

D: you got that?

L: how?

D: telepathic

L: ready to go

Dana snapped her fingers and she changed into her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. She summoned various weapons and started putting them in her holsters. The charmed ones was shocked. Dana walked over to Leo and grabbed his hand.

D: ready?

L: yea

D: then let's do this

Leo orbed to the place that Dana told him. Dana pulled a blaster out of the holster and handed it to him.

D: shoot anything that doesn't look human.

L: where is the person that we are supposed to be saving?

Dana opened her hand and summoned her pink power coin. It flashed pink. Dana focused on Tommy's power coin. Her coin started flashing green and pink. Dana walked out of the room with Leo following her. Dana felt a wave of pain and fear come from Tommy. Dana looked at Leo.

D: Did you feel that?

L: feel what?

D: that wave of pain and fear…

L: Yeah, but how can you? Only Whitelighters have the ability to feel other people's emotions.

D: I don't really know. It just happens. It's not one of those things I can control.

L: we need to find Tommy. He doesn't have much time left.

Dana felt a pull toward someone. Dana closed her eyes.

D: Leo, what if I am actually part or a full white lighter

L: then you would probably get a charge

D: I think that I was just assigned one.

Dana opened her eyes and kicked a hole in the wall. She saw a little girl huddled in the corner. She was covered in scratches and her clothes were dirty and torn. Dana jumped through the hole in the wall and ran over to the girl. Dana seen that she was chained to the wall. Dana broke the chains. She kneeled down and touched the girls' neck. The girl was ice cold. Dana picked up the girl and walked over to the hole. She handed the girl to Leo and then climbed through the hole. Dana got the girl and gently laid her on the floor.

D: Leo, hand me your jacket.

Leo took it off and handed it to her. She wrapped the little girl up in it and picked her up.

L: you need to get her out of here.

D: follow me. I know where Tommy is.

Dana took about fifteen steps and turned toward the wall. Dana pulled one of her blasters and blasted it at the wall she kept blasting it until there was a big enough hole for Leo and Tommy to fit through. Dana saw how battered Tommy was. Leo tried to heal him, but it didn't work. Leo looked at Dana.

L: I can't heal him.

D: what do you mean you can't heal him?

L: I can't

Dana looked at Tommy who was lying unconscious on a table.

D: grab him and let's go before the security comes.

Dana's super hearing picked up growling and heavy steps coming their way. She looked at Leo.

L: Dana, are you okay?

D: we need to orb out of here now

L: why?

D: take Tommy and her and go to my house.

[Dana hands the girl to Leo]

L: I can't leave you.

D: just go. Take them to my room. I will buy you time. Now go.

L: I'm coming back for you

D: I wouldn't expect anything less. NINJA RANGER POWER.

Leo orbed out with Tommy and the little girl. Dana rushed out into the hall and saw the footsoldiers. Dana pulled out her power bow and fired it several times at the footsoldiers and watched them explode. One of the footsoldiers got behind Dana and got a good cut in on her side. Dana destroyed the footsoldier and then orbed out of Mesagog's Fortress and back to her house. She walked up to her room. She saw Leo healing the girl. The girl was asleep. Leo looked up and saw Dana. He got up and walked over to her. He sensed that she was in pain. She demorphed. Dana walked over to her closet and grabbed her lightspeed jacket, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a gold tank top. She walked into the bathroom connected to her bedroom and shut the door. She pulled all of the weapons off of her uniform and unzipped the front. She gently and slowly got the uniform off. She stitched the cut up after disinfecting it. She put a gauze bandage on it and wrapped an ace bandage around her waist to hold the gauze in place. She put the gold tank top and jeans. She put her tennis shoes on. She gently pulled the Lightspeed jacket on. She fixed her hair and grabbed her gold sunglasses and put them on. Dana walked out of the bathroom. Leo still sensed the pain, but he knew that she had handled it. Dana looked at Leo.

D: Leo, I am going to go across the road real quick. If either of them wake up. Just think to me that you need me and I will come.

L: ok

Dana ran down the stairs. She saw Piper pacing the living room.

D: you know that if you keep pacing you will wear a path into my floor.

Piper: where is Leo? Is he okay?

'L: the little girl is waking up.'

'D: on my way up.'

D: guys, Leo is fine. I am going to up and then send him down.

Dana orbed upstairs. Paige noticed the orbing.

Paige: did you notice

Piper: yep

Paige: so that means that she

Phoebe: right-o

With Dana

Dana walked up the stairs. She felt fear and pain out of nowhere. She teleported to the door of her room. She knocked on the door before opening the door. Leo looked up at her.

'D: Piper wants you to go see her'

Leo nodded. He got up from tending to Tommy. He orbed downstairs. Dana walked over to Tommy and thought that maybe Leo couldn't heal him because he was a power ranger for a long time and maybe his body would heal if she tried. Dana knew that the little girl was watching her. Dana held her hands above Tommy and focused on healing him. Her hands glowed while she was healing Tommy. Dana's hand stopped glowing.

D: are you okay? How are you feeling?

S: better thanks, who are you? Where am I and is he ok?

D: Tommy's fine. You are at my house. My name is Dana. Do you have a name?

S: the nice ladies at the orphanage named me Persephone, but I like to be called Sephie

D: Sephie it is then. Are you hungry?

S: yes please.

Dana summoned a bowl of soup. She handed it to Sephie.

D: I am going to see if I have a shirt that might fit you as a dress

Dana walked over to her closet and found the smallest shirt and shorts. Dana grabbed them and walked over to the door. Dana heard Tommy stir. Dana walked over to him. Tommy jerked awake. He saw Dana.

TO: Dana? What are you doing here?

D: do you remember that mental link that we have?

TO: I thought that you closed it after the fight we had?

D: Tommy, Coulson wanted us to argue, so that he could get me on his side. He told me lies about my parent's murder. That was the last straw. I couldn't leave you there. Even though we had our arguments, I still looked at you as my older brother. What did Mesagog want with you and the girl?

TO: Mesagog wants the pink Dino gem but I didn't know where it is?

D: he will never be able to get his claws on it.

TO: how do you know?

D ana lifted her wrist and pulled up her sleeve and showed Tommy the pink Dino gem on her wrist. Sephie finished her soup. Dana looked over to her.

D: why don't we give you a bath?

S: what am I going to wear?

Dana looked back at Tommy.

D: do you still have that box of old clothes that I asked you to keep in case I found someone who needed them?

Dana's old phone rang. Dana looked at the screen and paled. She answered the phone.

D: hey

CG: I just got a call from Hayley Ziktor.

D: and that means?

CG: I know you and Tommy don't get along, but he is missing

D: he is safe at my house

C G: how?

D: because I was the one that saved him

CG: Dana is on her way

D: okay

Dana hung up on Carter. She looked at Tommy.

D: your screwed.

TO: who was on the phone?

D: Lightspeed

TO: oh you didn't

D: you have five minutes before we are stormed by a blond furious medic

S: am I going to have to go back to the orphanage?

D: how old are you?

S: eight

D: no sweetie, you are going to stay here with me. We will get you enrolled at the primary school. Either me, Tommy, or Hayley will get you from School. If it is an emergency, no matter where you are, just call my name out and I will come.

'L: Dana, there are three people at the door. A Carter Grayson, Dana Mitchell and Ryan Mitchell'

D: Tommy, time to face the music.

'D: Leo, bring them to my room.'

Dana summoned the box of clothes. Dana found a pack of underwear that was never opened and a nightgown. Dana heard a knock at the door.

D: [whispering] Sephie, go and wait for me in the bathroom.

[normal voice] come in

Leo, Dana Mitchell, Carter, and Ryan walked in.

L: Dana, Piper wants to talk to you when you have the chance.

D: tell her give me an hour

Piper: DANA, GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE

D: what does she want?

L: I don't know actually

D: tell her I have ranger duties to deal with

L: how is your side?

Dana's eyes widened. Dana Mitchell looked at Dana.

DM: what happened to your side?

D: be back in a little bit

Dana ran down to the living room.

Living Room

Dana ran in. Piper looked at her.

Piper: I didn't expect you to be down that quick

D: Leo asked about my side

Phoebe: so you ran from Leo

D: no I ran from the blond. What do you need me for Piper?

Piper: I wanted to thank you for making sure that Leo made it home safe?

D: it's my job as a power ranger. Is that all?

Paige: pretty much

Dana orbed into the bathroom. Sephie jumped a little bit. Dana started the water, so she can take a bath. Someone knocked on the door.

D: what?

DM: Dana, after you are done, I need to look at your side.

D: Leo, I hate you.

L: no you don't

Dana gave Sephie a quick bath and put her back on the cot. Dana Mitchell sensed Dana sneaking toward the door.

DM: don't even think about it.

Dana made a run for it. She ran out of the room and almost into Ryan and Carter.

D: crap.

Dana phased through them and ran down the stair and outbox the house. She ran over to Tommy's house and knocked on the door. Hayley opened the door. Dana ran inside and shut the door and locked it.

D: you're Hayley, right?

HZ: yeah.

D: hey. I'm Dana.

HZ: do you have news on Tommy?

Dana ran to Tommy's secret lab. There was three teenagers standing around Tommy's computer.

D: what you watchin'

The three teenagers turned around.

CM: who are you?

D: Dana

EJ: how did you get down here?

D: the door

KF: we are watching the power ranger history.

D: have you came across me yet?

CM: what do you mean?

D: what team are you on?

EJ: Lightspeed

D: what if I told you that you can meet three of them?

KF: we need to find Tommy.

D: already done. Tommy is at my house safe.

CM: then come on let's go see him

D: LEO.

[No answer.]

D: I know you can hear me dammit

Leo orbed in.

L: what?

Dana took her jacket off and pulled up her shirt. She then unwrapped the ace bandage. She then pulled the gauze away from the cut

L: when did that happen?

D: right after you orbed out of Mesagog's fortress with Tommy and the little girl

Leo put his hand right by her side and healed the big cut on her side. The rangers and Hayley looked at her healing in awe. Leo stopped healing her when the cut was gone. Dana looked at the rangers.

D: I am guessing that you guys want to see Tommy now

CM, EJ, KF, HZ: yeah.

D: come on then

Dana grabbed her Lightspeed jacket and put it on. Kira noticed the jacket was the same design and the same logo that the lightspeed rangers.

KF: what color are you?

D: when

KF: all of them

D: in order I am the crimson time force, then the gold lightspeed, then the navy ninja Storm, and I am the pink Dino thunder ranger.

CM: how are you the pink Dino Thunder ranger?

Dana pulled up her sleeve and showed the pink Dino gem. Hayley looked at Dana's hand.

HZ: how did you find that?

D: it was given to me

HZ: if you give it to me I will make you a morpher that is compatible with your Dino gem

D: when will I get it back?

HZ: in about an hour.

D: all the time I need. Guys, come on.

Dana walked up the steps and was in the kitchen when she got real dizzy and gripped the island. Leo was beside her in an instant.

L: Dana, are you okay?

D: take me home, please.

Leo put a hand to her forehead and felt like she was burning up.

L: Dana, you're burning up.

D: I want to go home.

L: let's go

Leo gently grabbed Dana's arm and helped her walk toward the door. Leo looked over to the rangers.

L: you guys can still come over

KF: will she be okay?

L: as soon as we can get her home and in bed

Dana passed out. Leo caught her before she could hit the floor. Leo looked at the other rangers.

L: we need to go now

Leo picked up Dana and ran out the door with the rangers hot on his tail. Leo knocked on the door with his foot. Ryan opened the door. He saw Leo carrying Dana.

RM: Dana, you need to get down here

Dana Mitchell ran down the stair and saw Dana laying unconscious in Leo's arms.

DM: bring her to the couch.

Leo took her to the couch and laid her down. Dana Mitchell started to look at Dana's vitals. Leo looked at the rangers.

L: I will take you to see Tommy, but be quiet. Sephie is asleep.

KF: who is Sephie?

L: Dana's little sister

CM: why would Dana's little sister be in the room with Tommy?

L: Dana is using her master room as the triage center

Leo and the rangers walked up to the door. Kira grabbed Conner and pulled him aside.

KF: now if you wake up that little girl, I will make you spar with Tommy and Jason.

CM: come on now. I wouldn't be that mean.

Kira walked over to the door and knocked on it.

TO: (muffled) come in

The rangers walked in. Tommy looked over at the door and saw Conner, Kira, and Ethan.

TO: hey guys. I assume Dana went over to my house and got you. Where's Hayley?

KF: making Dana's morpher

Downstairs

{DM: Dana Mitchell}

DM finished with her exam. She found out that Dana Oliver was suffering from the flu. Leo walked back downstairs.

L: What's wrong with Dana?

DM: she has the flu

Leo walked over to Dana and held his hands above her and started to heal her to the point that her fever was in an acceptable range. Dana started to shiver. Leo covered her in a light blanket.

Upstairs with Tommy

Kira, Conner, and Ethan were sitting on Tommy's bed.

TO: was the class good for the sub?

KF: everyone except Conner here.

Tommy looked at Conner.

TO: Conner McKnight, you better explain yourself.

CM: the substitute kept droning on and on lecturing about wars and stuff and then Cassidy asked about past wars that veteran power rangers was in. The sub said that the power rangers wasn't important. That all they were was a bunch of costumed faced freaks who get in over their head. I said that they have been protecting cities of people who would have otherwise been killed. The sub said that I needed to sit down, but then I told her that I was related to one.

TO: hold on. You are related to one of the power rangers, who?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _**Previously on Dino Thunder: The Pink Veteran **_

_TOMMY OLIVER: hold on. You are related to one of the Power Rangers, who?_

~back to the story~

Conner McKnight: my cousin is Taylor Earhardt

Tommy Oliver: so how did you find out that Taylor was the yellow Wild force ranger?

Conner McKnight: her boyfriend, Eric told me.

Tommy Oliver: the Silver Guardian?

Conner McKnight: yeah

Kira Ford: Dr. O, Dana is on the couch unconscious

Tommy Oliver: oh my god. What happened?

Ethan James: we started to walk over here when Dana got dizzy and collapsed in front of your back door

Tommy Oliver: help me get up

Tommy tried to get out of the bed, but Kira gently pushed him back onto his bed.

Kira Ford: Dr. O, you need to rest.

Tommy Oliver O: I can't. I have to get to Dana.

Conner McKnight: Dr. O, why do you want to go down there with Dana?

Tommy Oliver: I promised her that I would be by her side whenever she is sick

Kira Ford: how will she know you are there?

TOMMY OLIVER: she will sense me, just like she always have

CONNER MCKNIGHT: she can sense you?

TOMMY OLIVER: Kira, if you please

Kira reached over behind Conner and slapped him in the back of the head. Conner grabbed the back of his head and glared at Kira.

CONNER MCKNIGHT: sorry Dr. O

Conner and Ethan helped Tommy out of the bed and downstairs. When they got downstairs, they saw Dana laying on the couch asleep. Tommy walked over to Dana on the couch with the help of Conner and Ethan. Tommy sat beside her on the couch.

TOMMY OLIVER: I'm sorry I'm here late.

Tommy reached up and rubbed the side of her face. Dana opened her eyes.

DANA OLIVER: Tommy, is it really you?

TOMMY OLIVER: in the flesh

Dana smiled weakly.

DANA OLIVER: still with the corny quotes

Dana started to fall asleep, but Tommy tapped her face.

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, I need you to stay awake.

JEN: Tommy, I need to talk to you about Dana.

Tommy stroked Dana's hair.

TOMMY OLIVER: I will be right back okay.

Tommy and Jen walked into the kitchen.

JEN: Tommy, I don't know what is wrong with Dana.

TOMMY OLIVER: what do you mean you don't know?

JEN: I'm sorry Tommy. All I can do is make her comfortable and hope she gets better.

TOMMY OLIVER: so we sit around and do nothing. We need our pink ranger, Dana. You and I both know that Mesagog is going to get stronger.

JEN: Tommy, there isn't anything I can do.

TOMMY OLIVER: so that's it you are going to give up

JEN: what do you suggest I do?

TOMMY OLIVER: find out what's wrong with her. That's what I suggest you do.

Tommy walked back into the room with Dana. The heard a scream of fear from upstairs. Dana tried to get up, but Tommy gently pushed her back down.

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, you need to rest.

DANA OLIVER: but Sephie

TOMMY OLIVER: Kira will get her.

Kira got up and walked up the stairs. Dana looked at Tommy.

DANA OLIVER: Tommy, what's wrong with me?

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, do you have your Dino gem?

DANA OLIVER: no Hayley said that she needed it to make my morpher

TOMMY OLIVER: explain to me how you feel

DANA OLIVER: severely drained

TOMMY OLIVER: you don't have a life force. Because you have been a ranger since you were little, your ranger powers from since then have weaved together and replaced your life force.

DANA OLIVER: I'm dying basically

TOMMY OLIVER: I'm sorry Dana.

DANA OLIVER: you have nothing to be sorry about

Dana closed her eye and orbed to the clocktower of the time force rangers. Tommy pulled out his phone. He called all of the red Rangers except for Conner.

JASON: original red

ROCKY DESANTOS: red ape here

TJ: red turbo

ANDROS: red space

LEO CORBETT: red galaxy

WES COLLINS: time force red and Quantum

COLE EVANS: wild force red

SHANE CLARKE: red wind ranger and crimson thunder ranger

JASON: what's wrong Tommy?

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana ran away

Reds: what?

JASON: we have to find her

SHANE CLARKE: where would she go?

TOMMY OLIVER: we have to find her before it is too late.

ANDROS: Tommy, what do you mean before it's too late?

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, is like me. We don't have a life force. We run on our powers from the past and present. Once we get a new power, we can't be separated from the new power source or else we will die.

Hayley ran in.

HZ: I finished it Dana.

Hayley looked around and didn't see Dana.

HZ: where is Dana?

TOMMY OLIVER: Hayley, Dana teleported away.

JASON:Tommy, we need to find her.

TOMMY OLIVER: where is one of the places she can be alone?

WES COLLINS: I'll check the clocktower

ERIC MYERS: I'll check Turtle Cove Park

COLE EVANS: I'll check the Animaria

SHANE CLARKE:I'll check Storm Chargers

HB:I'll check Ninja Ops

TOMMY OLIVER: call me if you find something

Tommy hung up. Kira walked in carrying Sephie. She looked around and didn't see Dana. Tommy noticed who she was looking for.

TOMMY OLIVER: she stepped out

CONNER MCKNIGHT: but I thought she

LEO WYATT: I'll find her

Leo grabbed Paige and orbed out.

Piper: where did he go?

Tommy's phone rang. He saw that Wes was calling him.

TOMMY OLIVER: did you find her?

WES COLLINS: she was here. Tommy there was signs of a struggle. There are some weird footprints and I think that she was kidnapped.

TOMMY OLIVER: send me a picture of the footprints.

Tommy got the picture and saw that the footprints were that of a Tyrannodrone.

TOMMY OLIVER: Wes, get all the rangers and tell them to come to my house. We. Have a big emergency.

WES COLLINS: what about Kim?

TOMMY OLIVER: leave Zack and Kim out of this

WES COLLINS: we are on our way

Tommy sensed a presence on his mind. He opened his mind link.

'DANA OLIVER: Tommy, I need your help. Mesagog kidnapped me and now I am strapped to a table with a life force extractor thing above me. I'm scared'

'TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, we are figuring out how to save you. Hayley finished your morpher'

'DANA OLIVER: I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Tommy, he has the black Dino gem, but it is encased in a rock that he can't open'

'TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, just hold on. We will get you out'

'DANA OLIVER: just hurry please'

Dana closed the mind link. Tommy grabbed the pink Dino morpher and ran out of the house to his Dino Lab. Ethan, Conner, Carter, Ryan, Kira (carrying Sephie), Jen, and Hayley followed him.

Dino Lab

Tommy was at the computer typing furiously when the rangers came running in. Kira put Sephie down. Sephie walked over to Tommy and climbed into his lap.

SEPHIE: where's Dana?

TOMMY OLIVER: the Dino man has her.

Sephie's eyes started to tear up. Tommy saw this and hugged her.

TOMMY OLIVER: Sephie, I promise you that I will get Dana back.

SEPHIE: you don't know if you can

Conner walked up to the chair.

CONNER MCKNIGHT: you are right. We don't know if we can get Dana back.

KIRA FORD: CONNER

CONNER MCKNIGHT: we don't know if we can get her back, but we are going to dang well try

SEPHIE: promise?

CONNER MCKNIGHT: promise

Leo and Paige orbed back into the lab.

LEO WYATT: guys, we have a bigger problem. There are Tyrannodrones outside Dana's house trying to get in.

TOMMY OLIVER: Kira and Ethan, go fight the Tyrannodrones. Conner, stay here. We are going to find Dana.

Mesagog's lair

Dana woke up and found herself laying up against the wall with her hands tied behind her back. She started to struggle against the ropes when Mesagog walked into the room.

MESAGOG: ah. Our main guest is awake.

DANA OLIVER: what do you want Dino man?

MESAGOG: you will help me destroy the power rangers and get their Dino gems

DANA OLIVER: I will never help you.

MESAGOG: I have ways of making you help me.

DANA OLIVER: no matter what you do to me I will not help you. There is one thing you forgot about me

MESAGOG: and what's that?

DANA OLIVER: you can't kidnap a whitelighter.

Dana thought a safe place as she orbed out of the lair. She hit the ground at the Pai Zhuq Academy right outside ocean bluff. She passed out as soon as she hit the ground.

Dino Lab

Tommy was still typing on the computer with Sephie asleep on his lap. Conner, Kira, and Ethan walked into the Dino Lab. Kira saw Tommy still working on the computer with Sephie asleep on his lap.

CONNER MCKNIGHT: anything new Dr. O?

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana somehow got out of Mesagog's lair.

KIRA FORD: how?

Leo orbed in.

LEO WYATT: Dana is still in California. I just don't know where.

TOMMY OLIVER: I might. I have a friend who can locate anyone in less than five minutes.

KIRA FORD: call him

Kira walked over and picked Sephie up and laid her on the couch. Tommy got up and walked over to his phone when it rang.

TOMMY OLIVER: hello?

RJ: yes, this is RJ Finn here at Jungle Karma Pizza. My dad called me and told me to call you and tell you that a Dana Oliver mysteriously showed up at the Pai Zhuq Academy.

TOMMY OLIVER: is she okay?

RJ: she is unconscious. We have her stable. We won't know the full extent of her injuries until she wakes up.

TOMMY OLIVER: call me when she wakes up and I will send someone to come get her.

RJ: well my. Dad told me about the potential that Dana has. She would make a great addition to the Pai Zhuq Academy.

TOMMY OLIVER: ultimately the decision is up to Dana, but we need her here in Reefside at a moment's notice.

RJ: okay. I will let my dad know. It was a pleasure talking with you.

TOMMY OLIVER: talk to you later.

Pai Zhuq Academy

Dana woke up in a weird room and found that she was laying in a hammock. She heard someone walk in the room. She looked over to the door. She saw a girl around 15 walk in.

LILY CHILMAN: you're awake. How are you feeling?

DANA OLIVER: I have been better

LILY CHILMAN: Master Mao wants to see you if you are up for it

DANA OLIVER: do you have a phone?

LILY CHILMAN: yeah, here

Lily handed Dana her phone. Dana called Tommy.

TOMMY OLIVER: hello

DANA OLIVER: hey Tommy

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, are you okay?

DANA OLIVER: I'm so Sorry Tommy. I needed some time alone. I never meant to be kidnapped.

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, I know. Hayley finished your morpher. I have it in my hand if you want it.

Dana turned her back to Lily and orbed her morpher to her and she put it on.

DANA OLIVER: Tommy, I have a feeling that I am needed here.

TOMMY OLIVER: I am not forcing you to come back to Reefside, but just know you are always welcome at my house.

DANA OLIVER: thank you for understanding Tommy. I will always love you.

TOMMY OLIVER: I love you too Dana

Dana hung up. She handed the phone back to Lily. Lily put a hand on Dana's shoulder. Dana walked with Lily to Master Mao.

Master Mao's Office

Dana and Lily walked into the Master's office.

LILY CHILMAN: here is Dana as you requested

MASTER MAO: you did well Lily. Now, go continue your lessons. Dana, please sit.

Lily bowed then walked out of the room. Dana sat down.

MASTER MAO: Dana, how are you feeling?

DANA OLIVER: much better

MASTER MAO: I am sure you have several questions.

DANA OLIVER: three actually.

MASTER MAO: ask away

DANA OLIVER: how is your relationship with ninjas?

MASTER MAO: good why?

[Dana pulled off her outer clothes and stood in her ninja uniform.]

DANA OLIVER: because I graduated from the Wind Ninja Academy With the greatest honor.

Dana sensed someone calling her.

DANA OLIVER: (whispering) Sephie

(Real voice) Master Mao, I will be back in a couple of hours.

Dana orbed out of the Pai Zhuq Academy and to Tommy's house.

Tommy's Porch

Dana landed on his porch. She looked over to her house and sighed. Dana looked back at Tommy's door and knocked. Nobody answered. Dana looked at her watch and saw that he was still at school. Dana saw that lightning Cruiser was in Tommy's driveway. Dana turned on her X-ray vision and saw Sephie and Hayley on the ground with someone standing over them. Dana phased through the door and she crept to where she knew Hayley and Sephie were. She turned invisible and looked around the corner and saw Kapri standing over them. Dana stood in the doorway and became visible.

DANA OLIVER: Kapri? Why are you at my house?

KAPRI: killing your friends and family.

Dana threw up a forcefield around Kapri. Dana pulled out the emergency communicator and called Cam.

DANA OLIVER: Cam come in.

CAM WATANABE: Dana, what is it? This is not a toy.

DANA OLIVER: Kapri broke into my house and tried to kill Hayley and Sephie

CAM WATANABE: where is she?

DANA OLIVER: 1994 Valencia Drive

CONNER MCKNIGHT: I'm on my way

Dana picked up Sephie. Cam knocked on the door.

DANA OLIVER: hey Cam

CAM WATANABE: what happened here?

DANA OLIVER: deal with your cousin. I have to get Sephie and Hayley to the hospital.

Dana teleported to lightning Cruiser and laid Sephie in the backseat. Then she teleported to get Hayley and back and laid her gently in the passenger seat. She got in the driver seat and drove to the hospital.

Angel Grove Memorial Hospital

Dana pulled into the ER patient drop off area. She got out and ran into the hospital and told a receptionist that she needed help immediately. The receptionist and a couple of other doctors ran with her. Dana opened the passenger door and then she got Sephie out of the back seat. A doctor tried to take Sephie out of Dana's arms.

DANA OLIVER: don't even think about it. Tell me where to put her and I will, but I won't let you carry her.

Doctor: lets take them to a double room

Dana followed the doctor in a dark room. She saw the doctor start to mutate into something else. She saw that the doctor was really a monster. Dana flicked her hands out and everything froze. Dana touched Hayley's arm and orbed all three of them to the Pai Zhuq Academy.

Pai Zhuq Academy Master Mao's Office

Dana landed with Hayley and Sephie in Mao's Office. Master Mao was standing by his desk and there was three other men in the office too.

DANA OLIVER: LEO!

No answer.

DANA OLIVER: LEO PLEASE. I NEED HELP.

Leo orbed in and saw Dana kneeling beside Sephie and a woman with red hair.

LEO WYATT : Dana, what happened?

DANA OLIVER: Sephie called me. I went over to Tommy's house and found Kapri standing over them. I teleported us to AG Memorial, but our doctor was a monster, so I teleported us here.

Dana pulled out her phone and called Billy.

BILLY CRANSTON: hello?

DANA OLIVER: Billy, are you in Reefside?

BILLY CRANSTON: yes why?

DANA OLIVER: I need you to be the tech aid for the current team of power rangers

BILLY CRANSTON: why and how will I find them?

DANA OLIVER: Billy trust me. Our current tech aid is hurt and I am out of commission for the time being.

BILLY CRANSTON: what do you mean our? Please tell me you are not a ranger again.

DANA OLIVER: Billy, not the point. I need you to give Tommy a message. Tell him that Hayley and Sephie are at the Pai Zhuq Academy and that he needs to stay at my house until I call with news from Cam.

BILLY CRANSTON: what if I can't find him.

DANA OLIVER: he is at Reefside High school in the Science lab

Dana stepped out of the Office and walked over to the training grounds. She saw student fighting differently than what she was ever taught. Dana watched them and immediately knew every move that they were doing. Dana sensed an evil presence at the school.

BILLY CRANSTON: Dana, are you okay?

DANA OLIVER: yeah. Billy, I am gonna call you back later

Dana hung up on Dana and started to follow where the evil signature is coming from. Dana found a door that lead to a dark room. Dana pulled out one of her blasters. She walked into the room and saw drawings on the wall.

MASTER MAO: that was the first Beast war

DANA OLIVER: I should have known you would find me here

MASTER MAO: why are you down here?

DANA OLIVER: I sensed an evil presence and came to investigate

MASTER MAO: what you sense is Dai Shi Imprisoned in the box?

DANA OLIVER: you mean to tell me that one of the next villains that the power rangers will face is locked in a box

Dana looked at the wall and saw drawings of the crane, wolf, falcon, ape, frog, and bear. Dana's morpher went off.

DANA OLIVER: Dana here.

TOMMY OLIVER: Dana, the ninjas are attacking Reefside

DANA OLIVER: where are you?

TOMMY OLIVER: the Dino Lab

DANA OLIVER: I'll be there in about five minutes

Dana started to run up the stairs when she was blown into the wall. Dana fell to the ground in a daze. She saw someone walk toward her. She tried to get away, but she backed into the wall. The person walked up to Dana.

SHANE CLARKE: sorry, Dana. You can't follow us.

Shane started to kick Dana in every possible area. Dana screamed as the pain intensified. Dana passed out. Shane and Lothor (dressed as Master Mao) ninja streaked out of the forbidden room.

One week later

Dana woke up to an annoying beeping sound. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a hospital. A doctor walked in.

Doctor: you're awake. How are you feeling?

DANA OLIVER: what hospital am I in?

Doctor: Storybrooke Memorial

DANA OLIVER: what is the extent of my injuries?

Doctor: you have three broken ribs, two fractured, and a sprained wrist.

DANA OLIVER: when can I leave?

Doctor: you seem to be fine, so right now, but if you ever have any pains or you feel like something's wrong. Come see me.

DANA OLIVER: I will.

Dana noticed that her bag was sitting in the chair by her bed. Dana got out of the bed, grabbed her bag and went to the restroom and changed into her Lightspeed Uniform. Dana walked back into the room. She saw a blonde woman sitting on the bed.

DANA OLIVER: hello. May I help you?

EMMA SWAN: hey. I am Emma Swan. The Sheriff here in Storybrooke.

DANA OLIVER: what state am I in?

EMMA SWAN: We are in Maine

DANA OLIVER: how did I get here?

EMMA SWAN: that's what I would like to know

DANA OLIVER: do you think if I knew I wouldn't be asking the question?

EMMA SWAN: how long are you planning on staying?

DANA OLIVER: as long as I need to till I am healed enough to back on my feet.

EMMA SWAN: welcome to Storybrooke

DANA OLIVER: thank you

Dana grabbed her bag and walked up to the front desk. Dr. Wales was there.

Doctor: are you ready to go?

DANA OLIVER: yeah

Doctor: here is some pain medication that I want you to take every 6 hours

DANA OLIVER: thank you

Dana took the bottle from him.

DANA OLIVER: do you know where I could find a room?

EMMA SWAN: I can take you to Granny's

DANA OLIVER: thanks Sheriff

EMMA SWAN: see you later Dr. Wales

Dana sensed that there was an evil in Storybrooke. Dana tried to hone in on where it's coming from. Dana felt a cold wind and she knew immediately what was going on. She looked at the Sheriff.

DANA OLIVER: Sheriff, I know that I am the new kid in Town, but trust me. Stay in here

EMMA SWAN: what makes you think that I would let a kid go fight something?

DANA OLIVER: because, even though you are the Savior. You haven't been through what I have. I have the power to fight the evil that may follow me. I am sorry Sheriff, but you are going to get in my way.

Dana punched the Sheriff in the face and knocked her out. She looked at Dr. Wales and told him to tell her that she was sorry. Dana ran outside and saw 100 Kelzaks and about 50 Tyrannodrones. Dana walked into the middle of the street.

DANA OLIVER: you looking for me? Come and get me.

The footsoldiers charged at Dana. Dana fought about ten of them off before she was knocked to the ground. Dana flipped onto her feet.

DANA OLIVER: now I'm mad. Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!

Dana morphed but it fizzled out.

DANA OLIVER: oh shit

Dana put up a forcefield around her and opened her bag. She looked inside for any weapons and didn't find any.

DANA OLIVER: Shane, I am going to kill you.

Dana did notice her Time force morpher.

DANA OLIVER: I am still gonna kill him. TIME FOR TIME FORCE!

Dana was relieved when she morphed. She pulled out the time force blasters, took down the forcefield and started shooting the foot soldiers. Dana destroyed half of them when Emma Swan came out and saw the crimson time force ranger fighting footsoldiers and her being severely outnumbered. Dana opened the communication channel.

DANA OLIVER: Jen? Wes? Anybody?

WES COLLINS: Dana, where are you?

DANA OLIVER: long story. Get whoever you can toward come to where my morpher tells you. Hurry, because I have three broken ribs and two fractured and a sprained wrist.

WES COLLINS: Dana, get out of there you can be hurt more.

DANA OLIVER: Carter I don't have a choice. They are here for me and I don't even know how I got here. If I run, then people can get hurt.

Dana destroyed half of what was left.

WES COLLINS: what are you doing in Maine? Why are you in a town called Storybrooke?

DANA OLIVER: what part of I don't know did you not get? Now get down here please Tommy and _Them _are going to need my help.

WES COLLINS: on our way

Everyone in the town walked into the street. The Mayor saw the fight happening.

Regina: what in the hell is going on?

Dana defeated the last of the footsoldiers and demorphed. The Sheriff's eyes widened.

EMMA SWAN: you?

DANA OLIVER: yes

EMMA SWAN: you're a power ranger?

Regina: what on earth is a power ranger?

DANA OLIVER: don't you all have cable here. Power rangers are the Earth's protectors. We are the reason that the earth is safe. We are the reason that the earth is still here today.

Mary Margaret (AKA Snow White) walked up to her.

Snow: you sound passionate about it

Dana Oliver: it is something to be passionate about

Snow: what do you mean

DANA OLIVER: I have been a ranger since I was fourteen.

EMMA SWAN: what teams were you on

DANA OLIVER: lets take this into Granny's cause I'm hungry and tired

Snow helped her to Granny's. Snow helped her to a booth in the corner of the café.

Snow: what do you want to eat?

Dana Oliver: fried chicken and French fries

Snow: I didn't get your name

DANA OLIVER: Dana Oliver

Snow: I'm…

DANA OLIVER: snow white

Snow: how did you know?

DANA OLIVER: a little birdie told me

Dana felt the same wind blow when Shane attacked her. Dana got up. She went to walk outside when David grabbed her arm.

DANA OLIVER: David, if you want that hand, let me go.

David: and let you get hurt, no way.

DANA OLIVER: that wasn't a request.

Dana froze David and then left Granny's. She ninja streaked to a clearing.

DANA OLIVER: Shane, I know you are here. Show yourself.

Shane jumped out of a tree. Dana glared at him.

SHANE CLARKE: Dana I am Sorry.

DANA OLIVER: you're Sorry. No, you threw me into a wall and then broke my ribs. Then I wake up in a hospital all the way across the country.

SHANE CLARKE: i did it to protect you. I sent you here to protect you.

DANA OLIVER: you sent me here with almost no ranger powers or weapons. Five minutes after I wake up and am out of the hospital. I get attacked by 150 footsoldiers. If that is protecting me, then I don't want you to protect me anymore.

Dana sensed that Charming was in the woods.

DANA OLIVER: David, I. Am sorry about freezing you.

Dana opened communication with Andros and Wes.

DANA OLIVER: Wes, don't bother coming to get me. I am hitching a ride with Andros.

ANDROS: standby to teleport

Dana was teleported up to the megaship. Andros ran up and hugged her. Dana yelped in pain. Andros let her go immediately.

ANDROS: what's wrong?

DANA OLIVER: how long have I been gone?

ANDROS: you have been gone for about a week.

DANA OLIVER: then that would explain it

ANDROS: what?

DANA OLIVER: how I was able to fight 150 footsoldiers off with a sprained wrist, three broken ribs and two fractured

ANDROS: you did what?

DANA OLIVER: do you have a loose shirt that I can borrow?

ANDROS: color?

DANA OLIVER: who am I asking for a shirt?

ANDROS: red it is then.

Andros walked out of the room.

DECA: _Incoming Transmission from current ranger team._

DANA OLIVER: DECA, bring it on the screen.

DECA brought the transmission up on the screen.

_HAYLEY ZIKTOR: Andros, we need your help. We have an evil ranger problem. Dana is still missing. The ninjas turned good. Tommy has been turned into a block of Amber by the evil White Ranger. Don't tell Dana. I think she will go after the white ranger._

DANA OLIVER: Damn Straight.

_HAYLEY ZIKTOR: I am sorry that you had to hear all of this from me_

The transmission ended and the screen went black.

DANA OLIVER: DECA, chart a course to 1994 Valencia Drive in Reefside.

DECA: ETA thirty minutes

DANA OLIVER: make it to where Andros can't change the destination.

Andros walked in carrying one of his shirts. Dana grabbed it and walked out of the room. She walked to the launch tube room. She snapped her fingers and was dressed in a pair of black legging and Andros' shirt, with a pair of black flats. Dana walked up to the blue launch tube.

DANA OLIVER: DECA, don't tell Andros I left.

DECA: affirmative

Dana jumped into the blue launched tube and was morphed into her navy blue wild force ranger uniform. She rode the galaxy glider to a clearing that only Dana knew about. She jumped off of the glider and landed on her feet, demorphing. Dana sensed that someone evil was watching her.

DANA OLIVER: come out white ranger. I know you are out there.

The white ranger walked out of the woods into the clearing.

White ranger: you got good senses.

DANA OLIVER: comes with the job. I have a bone to pick with you.

White ranger: what can a little girl like you do?

DANA OLIVER: who are you?

White ranger: your worst nightmare.

DANA OLIVER: not even close. You will pay for what you did to Tommy.

White ranger: ah the black ranger. He was weak.

DANA OLIVER: (growling) don't insult my brother. He is five times the man you will ever be.

Dana pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

DANA OLIVER: one chance tell me who you are and we can help you

White ranger: not a chance.

'White ranger: Trent Fernandez'

DANA OLIVER: PINK RANGER! DINO POWER!

Dana morphed and stayed morphed.

White ranger: now there's a pink one.

DANA OLIVER: come and get me, if you're not too scared, _Trent._

White ranger: Trent is gone. I am the White ranger.

The White ranger charged at Dana. Dana dodges him several times. Dana pulls out her Para Bow and shot several arrows. Each arrow hit. The White ranger was thrown across the clearing. Dana saw his suit smoking. She knew what was honorable. She looked up toward the sky.

DANA OLIVER: Galaxy Glider. Hang 10.

White ranger: don't run from me.

DANA OLIVER: I am not running from you. You anger is clouding your judgment during battle.

Dana jumped on the Galaxy Glider and rode it to Tommy's house. She jumped off and walked into the living room. She turned on her X-ray vision. She saw that everyone was downstairs in the basement. She pulled the skeleton's jaw and walked into the basement. The other rangers were looking at the screen. She walked over to Tommy. She put a hand on the block of amber. The amber started to melt away from Tommy.

DANA OLIVER: Hayley, have you thought about melting the Amber off of him?

All of the rangers and Hayley looked over at where Tommy was standing and saw Dana wearing a red shirt that was a couple sizes too big.

All: Dana!

They ran over to her and gave her a group hug. Dana gasped in pain. Everybody let go of her. Hayley started looking her over for injuries.

Conner: what happened?

Dana Oliver: I don't want to talk about it

Conner: not trying to be mean? What's with the red?

Dana Oliver: my uncle's shirt. I have three broken ribs on the mend, two fractured ribs and a sprained wrist that is healed.

Hayley: are you okay?

Dana Oliver: no tight hugs and I will be fine

Hayley: what do you mean have we tried melting the amber.

Dana Oliver: watch

Dana put her hand on the amber block. It started to melt. Hayley's jaw dropped.

Hayley: how are you doing that?

Dana Oliver: not really sure. I am going upstairs and getting me something to eat then I am going to sleep.

Dana walked up stairs and into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich when she heard a knock on the door. She walked up to the door and looked out the window and saw Shane. Dana walked back to the kitchen and finished making her sandwich. She finished her sandwich then walked up the stairs when someone knocked on the door again. Dana sensed it was still Shane. She walked into Tommy's room and locked the door. She got into the bed and used her telekinesis to lock the window and close the curtains. Dana covered up and fell asleep.

The next morning

Dana woke to a little kid bouncing on the bed. She groaned.

Dana Oliver: Sephie, go annoy Conner.

Sephie: Conner told me to come wake you up. Hayley made breakfast.

Dana Oliver: I'll be down there in 10 minutes

Sephie: okay.

Sephie got up off of Dana's bed and walked down to the kitchen. Dana rolled over and went to sleep after making sure the door was locked.

A couple of hours later

Dana woke up to a knock on the bedroom door. Dana rolled out of bed. She summoned a pair of white shorts and grabbed one of Tommy's black shirts. She put them on. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it and saw Shane standing there. She pushed him out of the way.

Dana Oliver: why are you here Shane? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you

Shane Clarke: you never said that. You just said that you didn't want me to protect you anymore

Dana Oliver: then let me revise that earlier statement. I don't trust you anymore and I don't want to see you ever again.

Dana went to walk down the stairs when Shane grabbed her arm.

Shane Clarke: what do mean you never want to see me again?

Dana Oliver: exactly what I said. Now let me go.

Dana jerked her arm away from him and ran to the kitchen. She opened the door to the lair and walked in then she locked both entrances to the lair and pulled up a chair by Tommy and started to cry. She kept crying until the computer alarm went off. Dana got up and walked over to the computer and pulled up real time video.

_White ranger: rangers, you can't protect the pink ranger for long. Send her out to fight or the innocent people of Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor will face the wrath of my Dragozord._

Dana got up and unlocked the base doors and grabbed Conner's raptor cycle. She rode to the park where the white ranger was waiting. She got off. The white ranger looked at her outfit.

White ranger: did I catch you at a bad time?

Dana Oliver: you actually caught me at a good time.

White ranger: so tell me how is the black ranger? Still stuck in the block of amber?

Dana Oliver: okay, that's it. PINK RANGER DINO POWER! Para Bow!

Dana shot the white ranger several times in the chest. He was thrown back into a lamppost.

Dana Oliver: karma is a bitch isn't it

White ranger: wouldn't you know. You are a weak, insecure, over emotional baby

Dana Oliver: I am not weak

White ranger: then why do you always go off by yourself? All of the other rangers think you are liability. You can't fight to save your life.

Dana threw her weapon aside and ran at him. She kneed him in his "ranger parts". The white ranger fell to the ground. Dana kicked him in the stomach several times and then rode Conner's raptor cycle back to the Dino Lab

Dino Lab

Dana rode into the Dino Lab. She got off the bike and demorphed. All of the rangers and Hayley were standing in the Lab looking at her. Dana, not being in a good mood, went to walk upstairs, but Conner grabbed her arm. Dana flipped him onto his back and continued walking upstairs. She walked outside and sat down on the top step. Someone walked up to her and sat down beside her.

Hunter: Shane told me what happened this morning.

Dana Oliver: are you going to make me apologize?

Hunter: I come to ask what he did.

Dana Oliver: I was at the Pai Zhuq Academy in Ocean Bluff when I got a call from Tommy saying that the ninjas turned evil, Tori, Dustin, and Shane, so I was running to go help the newbies when Shane attacked me and used his power of air and blew me into a stone wall. I fell down to the ground in a daze. Shane walked up to me and told me that I couldn't follow them. He then started to kick me in my stomach and ribs. I passed out then. I wake up a week later in Maine, and find out that he broke three of my ribs, fractured two of them, and had a sprained wrist. Not even five minutes after I get out of the hospital, I am attacked by 100 Tyrannodrones and 50 Kelzaks. Shane and I go talk in the forest. He tells me that he did it to protect me. That he sent me there to protect me.

Hunter: I understand the way you acted, but maybe you could have handled that better. You are like a little sister to all of us ninjas and Sensei Watanabe looks at you like he would a daughter. Talk to Shane and at least hear him out, and then if you feel like hating him then be my guest

Dana Oliver: fine get him and then both of you meet me at Hayley's Cyberspace.

Hunter: ok

Dana walked across the road and walked into her house and up to her room. She dressed in her work out clothes and put on her combat boots. She looked at the color of her outfit. She saw that she was wearing her pink workout outfit and her red shoes. Dana walked over to her drawer and pulled out the time force badge necklace that Alex gave her. She put it on and zipped up her hoodie. She walked back to Tommy's house and got into Lightning Cruiser and drove to Hayley's Cyberspace.

Hayley's Cyberspace

Dana unlocked the door and walked in. She walked over to the bar, and grabbed an apple juice. She put the money in the cash register. She walked over to the punching bag and taped her hands. She started to punch on it. Her hits got harder as she went on. She heard someone walk into the cyberspace.

Dana Oliver: hey Hunter

Shane Clarke: actually it is just me. I am sorry for everything I did. I know you don't trust me, but I still want to be your friend.

Dana Oliver: I don't know if I will ever trust you like I did, but I will try.

Dana stopped hitting the punching bag and looked at Shane and hugged him. Her morpher beeped. Dana pulled away from him.

Dana Oliver: what's up? You have Dana here.

Hayley: where are you?

Dana Oliver: at the café

Hayley: good now stay there. The White Ranger is singling you out for some reason.

Dana Oliver: I know why. Does the name Trent Fernandez mean anything to you?

Hayley: he is the new kid in Reefside, why?

Dana Oliver: he is the evil Ranger

Hayley: Dana, hide. The white Ranger is on his way there. You can't take him on by yourself. He will destroy you.

The doors were blasted off its hinges. The white Ranger walked in.

Dana Oliver: a little too late on the warning

Hayley: get out of there Dana

White ranger: ah there you are pink Ranger. You are going to pay for what you did to me.

Hayley: Dana, what is he talking about?

Dana Oliver: I was already in a foolish mood and then he showed up. Bad mouthed Tommy and then said some things to me, and I might have kneed him in the male parts.

Hayley: Dana, the others are on their way.

The White ranger shot laser arrows at Dana and Shane. They dodged them. Dana looked at Shane.

Dana Oliver: Shane, I know you can fight, but not Him. You need to go. Go back to Tommy's house, so you can be safe.

Shane Clarke: I won't leave you. You can be killed.

Dana Oliver: no you will if you stay now go. I have ranger powers. You don't.

Dana teleported him back to Tommy's house.

Dana Oliver: Pink ranger Dino power. Why did you single me out?

White ranger: I wanted to see for myself if the stories are true. That a girl at the age of seventeen could be the next legendary ranger.

Dana Oliver: no there's more behind that. Trent, I can help you. I know what you are going through. I was an evil ranger two once.

White ranger: I don't need help especially from a little girl like you.

The White ranger shot Dana with his laser arrows and she flew into a couple of tables. Dana groaned. The White ranger grabbed her shoulder and threw her over the bar. Dana felt something penetrate her suit. She looked at her arm and saw a piece of broken glass sticking out her arm. Dana demorphed. She pulled the glass out of her arm and grabbed a clean hand towel that was under the counter. She tied it around the cut. Dana felt someone grab her ankle. She saw the white ranger. He threw her across the café and crashed through a table. Dana laid groaning in the pieces. He went to attack her again when he hit a forcefield around her. The other rangers ran in.

Conner McKnight: get away from her

White ranger: I will be back

The White ranger disappeared through an invisaportal. Conner ran over to Dana with his super speed.

Conner McKnight: Dana, are you okay?

Dana Oliver: Conner? Tell Hayley. I'm sorry about the glass and the tables.

Conner McKnight: you tell her yourself.

Conner picked her up and carried her to his raptor cycle and got on it. He took her back to Tommy's. She passed out on the way there.

Dino Lab

Conner parked the bike and carried Dana into the lab and put her on the medical table. All of the rangers were gathered around her. Shane grabbed her hand. Kira looked at Hayley.

Kira Ford: the white ranger did this

Conner McKnight: Trent did this

All of the rangers heard growling and then the amber block surrounding Tommy exploded away from him. Everyone in the Dino Lab, bar Dana of course, looked at Tommy.

Hayley: Tommy, you're okay.

Tommy: power down

Tommy didn't power down. He did something logical. He took his morpher off and handed it to Hayley.

Tommy: can you fix it?

Hayley: Dana

Tommy looked over to the table and saw Dana laying unconscious on the table. He walked over to her and put a hand on her head. A light bulb went off in his head.

Tommy: LEO.

No answer.

Tommy: dammit, I know you can hear me. Dana is hurt.

Leo orbed in with Piper and a little boy with Leo's blonde hair. Leo saw Dana laying on the table unconscious all battered and bruised and the towel was soaked with blood.

Leo Wyatt: holy Shit. What happened?

Tommy: I don't know

Conner McKnight: the evil white ranger attacked her at Hayley's Cyberspace. He is the reason that she is like this.

Kira Ford: its not his fault. The Dino gem is making him this way.

Conner McKnight: how can you defend him? Look what he did to Dana.

Leo put his hands above Dana and started to heal her. All of her injuries was healed except for some bruises. Dana was still out. He took the towel off of the cut and saw that it left a scar

Kira Ford: he is not like this. He is a good person.

Conner McKnight: he is not a good person.

Tommy had enough of the arguing.

Tommy: ENOUGH!

Everything went quiet.

Tommy: Conner and Kira, sit down on the couch. Not a word. Ethan, help Hayley with finding out what is wrong with my morpher. Leo, thank you for helping Dana. If anyone needs me, I will be upstairs making me some lunch. I am putting Dana in my room, so she will be comfortable.

Tommy picked Dana up and carried her upstairs to his room. He laid her on the bed and snapped his fingers. She was in one of his black T-shirts and a pair of pink shorts. Tommy grabbed him some clothes and went to take a shower. When he came back. He saw Dana under the cover cuddling a white tiger to her chest. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He saw Andros sitting at his Island sipping a cup of coffee.

Tommy: how are you Andros?

Andros: have you seen Dana?

Tommy: she is asleep

Andros: its 3 in the after noon.

Tommy: she is recuperating from her fight with the evil white ranger.

Andros: is she okay?

Tommy: oh yeah she'll be fine

Andros and Tommy kept talking about random things.

A couple of hours later

Dana woke up. She saw that she was in Tommy's bed. She got up out of bed and grabbed Tommy's white fleece blanket and her tiger. She wrapped it around herself. She walked downstairs toward the kitchen and heard voices. She walked into the kitchen. She saw Tommy and her eyes widened. Andros looked up at her.

Andros: Tommy, Dana's up.

Tommy looked toward Dana. He walked over to her and gently hugged her. After her shock wore off, she hugged him. When he started to pull away, she latched onto him.

Tommy: Dana, will you let go?

Dana Oliver: (muffled) no

Tommy: don't you want some food?

Dana's stomach growled. Dana looked at her stomach.

Dana Oliver: Traitor. I want pizza

Tommy: okay

Tommy walked to the phone and called RJ.

RJ: Jungle Karma Pizza, how may I take your order?

Tommy: can I get 4 large meat lovers pizzas to go

RJ: that will be about 40 Dollar's. Can I get a name?

Tommy: Oliver

RJ: make it Thirty even

Tommy: really?

RJ: friends get discounts

Tommy: when will they be ready?

RJ: when do you need them?

The monster alarm went off.

Tommy: can you postpone that for about half an hour?

RJ: yeah, you have important business to attend to

Tommy: you can say that. Call this number when its ready and I will send someone to get it.

RJ: okay that will be thirty dollars

Tommy: kay thanks

Tommy hung up. He looked at Dana. She nodded.

Tommy: Andros, when the phone rings answer it. Here is thirty dollars for the pizza.

Tommy and Dana ran downstairs into the Dino Lab.

Tommy: Hayley what is it?

Hayley: the white ranger, Zeltrax and, a monster

Conner McKnight: hasn't the white ranger done enough?

Dana tossed the blanket and the tiger onto the couch.

Dana Oliver: guys, I have a plan. Conner, Kira, and Ethan, you guys take the monster. Tommy, you take Zeltrax. The white ranger is mine. I am going to finish this.

Tommy: you can't kill him.

Dana Oliver: I won't. I have a secret weapon

Conner McKnight: what?

Dana Oliver: I have the power of good on my side.

Conner McKnight: Just be careful

Dana Oliver: I will

The rangers got into their positions.

Conner McKnight: Ready?

Ethan James, Kira Ford, Tommy Oliver, and Dana Oliver: Ready

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy: Dino thunder Power up

Dana Oliver: pink ranger Dino power

Dana grabbed Tommy's hand and ran outside. Dana took off her helmet and handed it to Tommy. She pulled out her phone and called Coulson.

Phil Coulson: director Coulson

Dana Oliver: hey Coulson, it's Dana

**TBC**

(AN: dun dun Duuuuuuun. How do you think the call is going to go? Please your answers in the review section.)


End file.
